Jemma: One Groovy Night
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: When Jessie finds out about Emma's newfound feelings for her, things get a little steamy between the two ;) Rated M for sexual content.


**The Ross Penthouse, 8:49 AM.**

 **No POV**

Emma and the other Ross kids were eating breakfast. Emma had recently come to terms with the fact that she was bisexual. And she wouldn't have found that out if it wasn't for Jessie. She was completely in love with her. She loved everything about her. Her beautiful red hair, her face, which was absolutely beautiful even when she didn't wear makeup, her huge breasts, her flat abs, her huge butt.

Emma looked at her as she ate. The way the light hit her hair. The clothes she was wearing: a red tank top, blue skinny jeans, brown sandals that gave you a perfect view of her feet, with her light purple nail polish. But it could never be, Emma knew. She knew that they didn't have that big of an age difference, but there was no way Jessie felt the same way about her. But she could be wrong. Jessie looked up from her plate and noticed where Emma was staring. The Texan girl smiled and bit her lip. She made sure Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram weren't looking. She squished her breasts together, checking Emma's face to see if she liked it. Emma gaped a little bit, and couldn't help but smile a little. She looked up at Jessie, who simply winked at her. Jessie checked Emma out a little. Her body was changing so much. Her breasts had become bigger, and her butt was so big and round.

 _God,_ Jessie thought, _look at those tits. I just wanna suck them all night long and and eat her out and-_

Jessie snapped back to reality. _Stop it! I can't be thinking about her like this! She's just a kid!_

But then she hatched a plan. Later, at night when everyone else was asleep, she would attempt to seduce Emma. After breakfast, she went up to her room to see if she had anything sexy to wear. She found some lingerie deep inside her dresser. She'd used it back when she still dating Tony. She tried it on to see if it still fit, and luckily, it did. Meanwhile, Emma was in her room, lying down on her bed. She decided to try something. She unzipped her jeans and took them off, and took off her red panties as well. She stuck 2 fingers inside her vagina and closed her eyes. After about a minute, she opened them. Now Jessie was by her bed, and it was her 2 fingers inside Emma's vagina. Jessie started wiggling her fingers around, giving Emma immense pleasure.

"Oh...yes! God, yes! Yes, Jessie, faster! Oh, god, YES!" Emma yelled, a little too loud. Little did she know, Jessie was standing just outside her door, and she'd heard all of that. She was genuinely surprised, the fact that Emma was fingering herself and imagining it was Jessie doing it to her. Jessie went back to her room to think about how she would seduce Emma. In Emma's fantasy, Jessie was still fingering her, and Emma knew she was close to orgasming. Jessie started fingering her harder, and Emma shot her load all over Jessie's hand. But she snapped back to reality when her phone rang, and she saw that her hands were coated with her cum.

 **11 hours later...**

It was now 9:05 at night, and everyone else was fast asleep. Jessie had her lingerie on, which was held together only by a few strings in the front. While everyone else in the the penthouse was fast asleep, Emma was only just getting ready to go to bed. As she slipped her pajama top on, she heard a knock on her door.

"Emma, I have a surprise for you." she heard Jessie say from outside.

"Cool, what is it?" she asked.

Jessie opened the door and said, "Me."

Emma gasped and said, "Wha-Jessie, what are you doing?"

"I know you want me, Emma, and I want you too, so you can have me." Jessie said, walking over to Emma and sitting in her lap. She put her hand up Emma's shirt and slipped her fingers into her bra. She circled her finger around her nipple and then clutched her boob, giving Emma goosebumps.

"C'mon, Emma. I want to be with you so bad, I want to be the first person you have sex with."

Emma hesitated. "I don't know...I just...don't know..."

"Maybe this'll help." Jessie pulled Emma forward and they began making out. Their tongues intertwined, and then they stopped for a brief moment, and Jessie licked Emma's upper lip. Emma still looked very hesitant, but nevertheless, she said, "Goddammit, Jessie." and yanked Jessie by the collar of her lingerie and continued making out with her. Emma got on all fours. Jessie grabbed the top of Emma's shorts and pulled them off, exposing her silk white panties. Jessie grabbed Emma's butt and squeezed it for all she was worth. Emma undid the strings of Jessie's lingerie and started pulling it off. As she removed it from her torso, her huge breasts popped out. It was as if they were begging her to grab them. As soon she got her lingerie fully off, she started sucking on one and squeezed the other one. Emma raised her arms up, allowing Jessie to pull her shirt off. This gave her a perfect view of Emma's boobs, barely contained by her purple bra. Emma kissed Jessie's neck a few times. Jessie's hands moved to Emma's back and she started undoing her bra. Once she had the straps undone, she pulled it away, Emma's breasts now bouncing right in front of her face. Jessie circled her tongue around one of her nipples. Emma took off her panties, revealing her pussy. They resumed making out, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Jessie stood up, and Emma joined her. Jessie wrapped her arms around Emma's smooth back. Emma jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jessie. The two girls loved the feeling of their breasts pressed together. Jessie lightly pushed Emma down on the bed. Jessie got down on her knees at the foot of the bed. She spread Emma's legs apart and starting eating her out. Emma got massive shivers as Jessie's tongue went in and out of her. Jessie felt Emma's pre-cum soak the tip of her tongue. She continued swirling her tongue around in Emma's womanhood. Emma blew her load, most of her cum going in Jessie's mouth and the rest getting on her bedsheets.

Emma got up, grabbed Jessie by her torso and lightly threw her on to the bed. Then, much to the surprise of Jessie, Emma went to the foot of the bed and started sucking on Jessie's toes, making Jessie moan in immense pleasure. Emma proceeded to take Jessie's toes out of her mouth and start crawling on the bed. She spread Jessie's legs and stuck two fingers inside her vagina and began thrusting them in and out. Jessie loved every second of this. She cried, "Oh, God. Oh my God, yes! Finger me harder, Emma!"

Emma, completely aroused by what her nanny had just said, did exactly that.

After a few seconds, Jessie knew she was close, which prompted her to yell, "I'm almost there!"

Emma thrust her fingers faster and faster. It didn't take long for the Texan girl to shoot her load all over Emma's hand. Emma seductively licked it off her hands. Emma crawled forward and started making out with Jessie, sharing her cum. The two sat up. Emma wrapped her hands around Jessie's smooth back. They fell back onto the bed and were rolling around so much that they fell off the bed and onto the floor. Emma had carpet in her room, so neither of them were hurt. The girls were in euphoria as their tongues intertwined with one another. They stood up. Jessie spun Emma around her back was now facing her. Jessie pulled her self close, her vagina rubbing up against Emma's butt. Jessie grabbed both of Emma's breasts. Emma swayed her hips side to side, and Jessie kept the rhythm. She put one of her hands on Emma's right shoulder, and slowly moved it downward, touching a boob on the way down. She stopped when she reached Emma's crotch area, and stuck three fingers inside her vagina. Emma gave a little silent moan. "Mm." Jessie ran her other hand down Emma's back and stopped at Emma's butt, and then she spanked her.

"Ooh." Emma said in a playful tone of voice.

As soon as Jessie took her fingers out, Emma turned back around and lightly pushed Jessie against the wall. She went down and started sucking on one of her boobs. Emma sucked her nipple really hard, allowing Jessie to shoot her milk into Emma's mouth. Emma clutched the other boob. Emma was experiencing so much pleasure right now. She was so glad that Jessie loved her as much she loved her.

They fell back onto the bed, giggling. Emma pulled her covers over herself and Jessie, and they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

 **The End...or is it?**

 **Author's Note: So what'd ya think? I know it's not perfect, but I've been exploring a lot of themes with my stories lately, and this was my first actual mature-rated story. Leave a review with your thoughts and also review if you'd like a sequel! See ya :)**


End file.
